Gift
by RogueMarieL
Summary: Oshitari and Mukahi give Shishido a very interesting gift for his birthday. Silver pair slash. Sorry it's late!


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama or any of the characters. This includes all of Hyotei, Otori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou in particular. I don't own the idea either, as it is based of a fanart__ by ravien__t. I am writing this fanfiction with full permission from the artist. http:// ravient. livejournal. com/51638. html Just take out the spaces._

_**Authors Note:**__ While I know that school in Japan is Monday through Saturday, for the sake of this fic I'm using the American Monday through Friday system. I'm so sorry!_

_On another note, if you happen to see this twice, it really is only written by me. For some reason or another (I don't remember why…) I have two pennames, one at each site. So if you're reading this on LJ, my penname is CajunRogue89, but if you happen to be at FF.N, I'm RogueMarieL. Hey, at least there's a pattern here, right? Grin_

_**Warnings:**__ Cross posted to livejournal__ and fanfiction__. Also: This is Silver Pair slash. Otori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou. There is also a bit of Dirty Pair here (Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto)._

_**Something Important About the Ratings:**__ As it says above, this is posted on two different sites. The rules of each site are different. Therefore, while this is basically the same story on both sites, it has two different endings. Here at fanfiction (http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/ 978070/) you can find the PG-13 rated version, and here at livejournal (http:// cajunrogue89. livejournal. com/) __you can find the NC-17 version. So if you happen to be at one site and want to read the other rating, just click the link and find the story. It has the same title on both sites. Now… for the fun part._

Gift

Otori Choutarou was walking home after hanging out with his senpai, Shishido Ryou. It was a longstanding tradition for the two of them to hang out after tennis practice on Fridays. This time, the two of them had gone to an arcade, followed by a quick bite to eat at a nearby ramen stand.

Truth be told, Friday afternoons were Choutarou's favorite time of the week, because it meant that he had Shishido all to himself. Sometimes he got to spend the rest of the weekend with Shishido too, and he loved that even more because they could spend more time together, but lately they'd had obligations that they couldn't get out of.

This weekend was going to be different though. Not only were his parents out of town, so he had no family obligations, but tomorrow was Shishido's birthday. Choutarou had painstakingly searched for the perfect gift (because his Shishido-san deserved nothing less), and had eventually found something he thought his friend would like. It was sitting on top of his dresser, neatly wrapped, with a little bow that he just _knew_ Shishido was going to scoff at but secretly love.

He couldn't wait to give the present to Shishido. With a happy little sigh, he imagined the look on Shishido's face when he would open it.

So lost in thought was the poor boy that he didn't register the footsteps quickening their pace behind him. He did notice, however, the giggle and the hand holding a chloroform covered cloth to his face. As he fell, a little voice in the back of his mind hoped he crushed whoever was kidnapping him. And right before he passed out, he thought _Wait! What about Shishido-san's birthday?!?_

* * *

"Come on Yuushi!" Mukahi Gakuto hissed.

"Yes, Gakuto," Oshitari Yuushi agreed quietly, rolling his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the two boys crept out of the house and started walking away from it.

"Well, that was more difficult than I thought it would be," Gakuto admitted.

Chuckling under his breath, Yuushi agreed. "It will be worth it though. It's getting a bit boring watching them. They've been doing this since middle school, after all."

"Yep! Geez, can you believe it's been so long? And we're in our last year of high school too! After this year, we graduate. Then what'll happen to them?" Scoffing, Gakuto shook his head.

"I didn't think you cared, Gakuto."

"Don't get me wrong now! I'm just tired of watching them being all shy around each other. It's so annoying!"

Yuushi smiled at his shorter companion. Reaching out, he tugged the redhead to him, kissing him gently. "Let's forget about it then. We've set things in motion. Now…" he smirked, "you're staying at my house tonight, right?"

Grinning back, Gakuto agreed happily. "Your parents are still on that trip, right?"

Yuushi didn't answer, just looked at him. Gakuto's eyes lit up, and he pulled Yuushi in the direction of his house.

"Hurry up, Yuushi!"

* * *

The Next Morning

As Ryou woke up, he remembered the events of the evening before. His grandmother had gotten terribly sick all of a sudden, and so his parent had to go take care of her. They'd left before Ryou had gone to bed. They had apologized over and over, and even though he told them that it was okay, that he understood, that he wanted them to go take care of her, he couldn't help feeling abandoned. With his parents gone, and his brother off at college, there wasn't a member of his family that would be with him today.

He groaned, rolling over and burying his head in his pillow. As he woke up a bit more, however, he realized he was now free to spend the day with Choutarou.

_Choutarou…_ he thought, grinning stupidly. For quite a while now, Ryou had been in love with his kohai – or at least he thought he was. Since he'd never been in love before, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he cared deeply about Choutarou. He'd cared for him for a long time, since a bit after they because doubles partners, and he knew it had to be more than a simple crush.

Sitting up, Ryou did the first thing he did every morning, and pulled on his cap. Shaking his head to clear it of the remainders of sleep, he suddenly noticed something that was definitely not there when he went to sleep the night before.

Ryou stared blankly at the rather large gift sitting in middle of his bedroom. It was rather large. It was wrapping in blue wrapping with a red ribbon – and were those air holes?!? He blinked, wondering what on Earth it could be. Did his parents buy him a giant dog or something?

* * *

Choutarou woke up in a small, square space. He was lying rather painfully on his side, his arm partially numb. Thinking words that he'd never dare say out loud, he tried to sit up. He was hindered, however, by the ropes wrapped around him.

He realized he was tied in many places. There was a rope tying his wrists together, and that was the biggest problem, as it meant he couldn't untie the other ropes. The second ropes pinned his arms to his back, just as it brought his legs to his chest. His ankles were also tied together.

Then it hit him. He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was only dressed in his boxers and undershirt. A wave of fear washed over him as he heard movement outside of wherever he was. Clenching his eyes shut, Choutarou hoped he'd be okay. _Shishido-san… help!_

* * *

As Ryou walked towards the gift, he noticed a tag on it. It said _Happy Birthday_ on it, followed by _From:_ and what looked to be little drawings of Mukahi and Oshitari. Ryou shivered a bit. Anything from them might scar him for life. …Maybe they got him a giant, rabid dog, and it would maul him to death.

…_Should I open it?_

He heard a bit of scuffling inside the box. Sighing, Ryou decided he would open it. If something tried to eat him… well, it was in a box, after all. He was sure he'd be able to shut it. Tearing the paper off and opening the flaps of cardboard, he found something he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Choutarou?!" he asked, disbelieving. He stared at his friend, bound and gagged, sitting in the box and apparently his present from his teammates.

Choutarou looked pleadingly up at him, seeming to get over what was going on faster than Ryou was.

"Oh, right sorry!" Ryou shook his head at his idiocy, reaching down to remove the gag. "Hold on a sec so I can get you outta there, okay?"

"Thank you, Shishido-san," Choutarou said, visibly relieved.

Ryou grabbed some scissors from his desk and walk back to the box. As he started to cut the cardboard (because there was no way he could pick Choutarou up, he just wasn't that strong), he attempted to, yet again, correct his kohai. "Ryou, Choutarou. Call me Ryou."

"But Shishido-san! I couldn't do th—" he was cut off by a cry of accomplishment and the cardboard box falling to the floor in pieces.

Ryou grinned down at him. "There we go! Now, let's get you out of those ropes, 'okay?"

He untied his partner and helped him stand up. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized that Choutarou was only wearing boxers and an undershirt. He tried to swallow as his throat went dry.

"Thank you so much Shishido-san!" Choutarou smiled at him. "I was so scared, but you let me out, and…" Choutarou trailed off as he noticed his senpai looking at him lustfully. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he couldn't stop his body's reaction, which was all the more obvious due to his lack of clothing.

"Shi-shishido-san?" he stuttered out.

Ryou's eyes trailed down Choutarou's body, stopping when he saw the other boy's obvious erection. He moaned and moved forward, yanking the taller boy down for a kiss.

Choutarou's eyes widened a bit, then shut as he smiled into the kiss. He felt himself being pushed in the general direction of the bed. Lying down, he pulled his senpai on top of him.

"Ryou," he whispered.

Ryou pulled back, then smiled happily. "Choutarou."

Later, as they were lying down next to each other, Choutarou turned to Ryou.

"Do you know how I ended up here? Not that I'm complaining!" he hasted to add as Ryou looked at him.

"Yeah, the box said you were from Oshitari and Mukahi. Why? Hey, how'd you end up in that box anyway? I didn't think that was something you'd go for… And wait, you didn't know you were coming here? You let yourself be put in a box and you didn't even know?" Ryou couldn't help his anger.

"No! Ryou, no!"

Ryou calmed at hearing his name come from he lover. _He's calling me Ryou!_ He almost giggled, but held it back at the last moment.

"Ryou… I was walking home last night when I was kidnapped. I can't believe they kidnapped me!" Choutarou glared a little bit at the wall before smiling at Ryou. "I guess it was worth it, though."

Ryou growled. "I'll kill them. …Not now though. Now, we sleep." He curled up next to Choutarou and pulled the covers up. "Night, Choutarou."

Giggling, Choutarou wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Good night, Ryou."

_**Authors Note:**__ Please forgive me! I know it's late – Shishido's birthday was on the 29__th__. But that's when I got the inspiration for it, so… I needed time to write. This is also the first time I've ever written a Prince of Tennis fanfiction, so please forgive me for anything that seemed too out of character to be believable. _


End file.
